


Soledad

by Paradisse_ (Saturdaynightswithmomma)



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: Adulthood, F/M, Love
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:27:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24038872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saturdaynightswithmomma/pseuds/Paradisse_
Summary: Sakura conocía de primera mano que la mayor parte de su vida iba a estar provista de soledad. Sarada crecía a pasos agigantados y ella sólo escudriñaba todos los mínimos detalles de las anomalías físicas de su hija. Sasuke, por otra parte, siempre estaba ausente.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke
Kudos: 8





	Soledad

**Author's Note:**

> Naruto no me pertenece, su autoría es de Masashi Kisimoto.
> 
> Por favor, sed respetuosos con el ship que se muestra para hacer del mundo un lugar con menos hate.
> 
> Gracias :)

Sakura deseaba frenar el tiempo tanto como deseó en su pubertad que cierto varón de orbes ónix correspondiera su amor. Pero a diferencia de su antiguo anhelo, el actual era uno que no podía suceder. Su cónyuge desterraba menos la aldea que anteriormente, pero en contraparte su niña de apenas 12 años abandonaba el hogar más que de costumbre. ¿Acaso estaba implícito en los genes de los Uchiha el dejarla de lado? Lo estaba acentuando más de la cuenta, claramente. Entendía las motivaciones y la labor de su marido, pero aun así era humana y no podía eludir las emociones que se aglomeraban en su pecho como una bandada de pequeños colibríes próximos al néctar. No quería estar sola. Ansiaba la compañía de Sasuke. Ansiaba que su hija quisiera estar con ella todo el tiempo. En definitiva, se arrastraba tras cosas completamente imposibles. Y eso la mataba lentamente.

La puerta rechinó bajo el lento empujar de una persona.

—¡Mamá, ya estamos en casa!— berreó una adorable voz.

La pelirrosa se asomó a la entrada de la morada, sólo para hallar a su niña seguida del amor de su vida.

—Bienvenidos.— pronunció con una sonrisa la mujer, escudriñando cómo ambos Uchiha ordenaban el calzado del cual ya se habían desprovisto. El crujido de la tarima bajo el peso de padre e hija se hizo notable, pero éstos ignoraron el mismo y pasearon hasta la posición de la antigua Haruno.

—¡Papá me ha ayudado a perfeccionar mi jutsu de bola de fuego!— exclamó dichosa como ningún humano la pequeña Sarada.— Mañana volveremos a entrenar.— concluyó con astros fulgentes en sus renegridos ojos al momento que expresaba la oración. Izó la vista a su padre en busca de aprobación, a lo que éste cabeceó inexpresivo.

Los ocelos verdosos de la fémina se iluminaron de amor. Le encantaba ver cómo progresaba la relación de sus pelinegros. Sin embargo tornó su facción a una amarga cuando repasó su preocupación actual, diminuto cambio que Sasuke percibió bajo la fachada de aparente normalidad. Sarada, por su parte, relató unas cuantas quejas sobre Boruto y su actitud en la academia, mas pronto desapareció con la excusa de un examen próximo que Shino había fijado. Así, tanto el patriarca como la matriarca del clan Uchiha se rodearon de un mudismo palpable.

—¿Qué te pasa?— inició el usual callado individuo, siempre con ese deje directo que lo caracterizaba. Sakura abrió sus ojos con sorpresa, no sabiendo si se refería a su actual cambio de humor o simplemente a algo que ella hubiera hecho y que particularmente no le hubiera gustado. De todas formas, la muchacha juntó sus cejas en una mueca de falsa preocupación y entornó una sonrisa de la misma naturaleza mientras el varón desanudaba su capa y la colgaba en el perchero de la entrada.

—No me pasa nada.— siseó.— ¿Cómo ha ido con Sarada?— preguntó, regando el tema para que floreciera en la conversación.

Sasuke pausó su acción y alternó su mirada a la –evidente– maquillada expresión dibujada en la cara de su esposa. La analizó en silencio, tratando de averiguar el porqué de dicho engaño.

—No cambies de tema.— advirtió.— ¿Ha ocurrido algo?— cuestionó nuevamente, ahora aproximándose hasta acortar evidentemente la distancia entre los cuerpos. Sakura se sintió acorralada. Los ojos bermejos típicos que anunciaban el uso del sharingan no se tintaron en las pupilas de su marido, pero percibió cómo la recorría de arriba abajo, como en búsqueda de un patrón anómalo en sus facciones. Ella suspiró y acarició uno de sus brazos con resentimiento, mientras bajaba la vista al suelo.

—Me siento sola.— sinceró al aire, sin animarse a levantar la vista de la –ahora– sorprendentemente interesante tarima caoba.

El hombre calló. Sucedieron una serie de segundos –pesadumbrosos y longevos– donde ninguno de los adultos se aventuraba a medir vocablo y protagonizar una acción significativa para enmendar tal complicación. La fémina clavó intuitivamente las uñas sobre la carnosa superficie de su brazo, pero cuando menos lo esperaba tuvo que aupar su mirada al otear los pies de su marido a mínimos centímetros de los suyos. Al tratar de conectar sus orbes jade con aquellos obsidiana del varón, el último se accionó como un resorte y la abrazó quedamente con el único brazo que poseía. A Sakura se le aguaron los ocelos, mas reabsorbió el goterío y simplemente descendió sus párpados para descansar en la seguridad que la infundía el hombro de su consorte.

Ah, dulce pecado era el exquisito roce de aquella mano, pues la hacía tiritar de todo el amor que le profesaba a aquel hombre. Volvía a caer en la espiral de adicción que suponía el afable tacto de Sasuke, ese que le mostraba más que cualquier palabra amorosa y que ansiaba sentir todos los días de su vida. La enfermaba siquiera imaginar que el Uchiha partiría nuevamente a su misión, dejándola desamparada por la confusión que suponía no vivir diariamente con dicho toque.

 _"No te vayas, quédate a mi lado, Sasuke"_ Ansiaba pedirlo, llenarse los pulmones de oxígeno que se tornara en súplicas vívidas y no meras conjeturas que sólo anidaban en su mente sin futuro a abandonarla. Mas ahogó dichos deseos por el germen egoísta que los acompañaba. La labor de su marido era proteger Konoha y la suya cargar con las desdichas de la partida de su cónyuge mientras sanaba la tierra oculta de la hoja desde el interior. Ese era el destino que había sido deparado para ambos, desposarse en un matrimonio encauzado a una vida separada. Y eso era algo que los esposos conocían y aceptaban, por mucho que doliera.

—Lo siento, Sakura.— acunó la varonil voz de su marido, meciendo con parsimonia las hebras rosáceas. Sakura tensó con fuerza la tela de la ropa del adulto, en un intento por comprimir las lágrimas que iniciaban un aguacero en sus copiosas pestañas. Se separaron quedamente para apreciar lo que sus ojos escondían. La fina capa de lágrimas forrada en la esclerótica de las joyas jade de la chica hizo temblar el pecho del chico por el remordimiento. Acunó la mejilla de la muchacha como respuesta, deslizando su pulgar por la tez blanquecina. Cuando ella menos lo esperaba ese sutil roce se despegó de su moflete y se transformó en una pequeña presión en su frente. Sasuke la estaba volviendo a hacer esa significativa seña que tantos años atrás la había indicado un " _no te des por vencida aún, te prometo que voy a volver contigo porque te quiero_ ". Cuando los dedos del chico desalojaron la firmeza de su piel, lanzó una interrogante al aire:

—¿No hay forma de que te puedas quedar en la aldea?— cuestionó, a expensas de que ya sabía la respuesta. Sasuke exhaló, resignado.

—¿Y que Sarada esté en peligro?— devolvió con el motivo principal de su partida.— La amenaza de Kaguya todavía sigue latente, por lo que tratarán de ir a por el sharingan de Sarada si vienen. Tengo que mantenerlos fuera de la aldea y seguir encontrando información.— argumentó con lógica.

Sakura bajó la mirada nuevamente. No podía recriminarle nada, todo esto era por ayudar a Naruto y proteger a su hija. Descendió sus párpados y juntó sus cejas con pesar. Entendía su complicada labor, por eso lo dejaba ir a cada momento.

Sasuke escudriñó las facciones femeninas e intentó ayudarla para menguar su quebranto.

—Te ayudaré con la cena.— comentó tratando de aupar el ánimo de su consorte. Lo logró, pues Sakura se repuso para continuar sus faenas y accedió de buena gana a la proposición del hombre. Ambos se encaminaron a la cocina y, entre una amena conversación alistaron los alimentos para la noche. La pelirrosa tuteló al de hebras renegridas para la preparación de ciertos alimentos, primero indicándole que debía trocear la verdura para luego cocerla. No era políticamente correcto, pero Sakura observó con cierta gracia la dificultad del hombre para cortar los alimentos dispuestos sobre la tabla. Daba movimientos torpes y, cuando parecía que había finalizado, la mujer se dio cuenta que las formas de los trozos eran irregulares, casi como si lo hubiera preparado un infante. A la muchacha se le escapó una diminuta risilla que ocultó con su diestra, mas felicitó al hombre por el trabajo realizado. El adulto, a continuación, vertió las hortalizas en la olla y aumentó la temperatura, mientras Sakura ponía a funcionar la máquina de arroz. Poco después, Sarada se personó por el umbral de la puerta de la cocina y se quedó ojiplática al ver a sus progenitores confeccionando la vianda de esa noche juntos. Se alegró igualmente por la cooperación entre ambos, así que ella también prestó su ayuda. Paulatinamente, fueron alistando los alimentos hasta que finalmente pudieron sentarse en la mesa. 

—Boruto es tonto.— comenzó la de ojos ónix.— Hoy en la academia hemos tenido examen sorpresa por su culpa.— declaró, claramente hastiada. 

—No sé qué esperabas, es como Naruto.— contestó el padre de la joven masticando el arroz tranquilamente.

—Pero el séptimo es admirable y muy fuerte.— repasó ella con pequeñas chiribitas adornando sus pupilas.— No como Boruto, él es un fastidio.— Sakura se carcajeó ante la denominación de la muchacha a su compañero de escuela.— ¿Qué pasa? ¿He dicho algo gracioso?— cuestionó ella confusa. 

—Nada nada, es sólo que lo de " _es un fastidio_ " me recuerda a alguien.— evocó con segundas intenciones. Sasuke frunció el ceño y la miró acusador al verla tan jocosa y hacer esa similitud entre su hija y él. 

—No es lo mismo.— exteriorizó el hombre.— En este caso es cierto que Boruto es un fastidio porque Naruto lo es también.— evidenció cual niño enrabietado. Sakura rio nuevamente, pues conocía demasiado bien a ambos Uchiha. La niña en cambio estaba confusa porque no entendía bien las referencias internas de sus padres. 

—Bueno Sarada, ya nos dirás a tu padre y a mí si Boruto sigue siendo un fastidio en unos años.— burló la mujer, y al ver la cara descuadrada de su hija esclareció un poco el asunto— Quién sabe, a lo mejor Naruto y Hinata se vuelven nuestros consuegros, cariño.— guiñó al adulto. Tanto el hombre como la adolescente se atragantaron al escuchar las infames palabras de la mujer. 

—¡No me gusta Boruto, mamá!— chilló la muchacha enrojecida como un tomate, perdiendo la común compostura que acompañaba a los Uchiha. Sasuke tosió repetidas veces por el atragantamiento anterior, asesinando de paso a su esposa con la mirada. Lo único que le faltaba era que engendraran a sus nietos y que éstos fueran estrambóticos como Naruto y Boruto. ¿Qué dirían, _dattennaro_? Su cuerpo se estremecía del repelús sólo de imaginarlo. 

—¡Oh vamos! Dadle un poco de humor al asunto— exclamó entretenida la matriarca del clan.— Además Sarada, Boruto es un buen chico, no hay nada de malo en que te guste.— prosiguió con ese conocimiento y deje maternal.

La niña pelinegra enfatizó con sus labios un inicio de vocablo, mas se detuvo y, sonrojada, desvió su vista hacia otro lado. Los ojos esmeralda de su madre la acompañaron en ese pequeño tris de acciones con una sonrisa, intuyendo los sentimientos de la muchacha sin si quiera la pequeña profesarlos. En cambio, Sasuke no procesaba todo lo acontecido y deseaba que eso fuera una vil mentira. Ese chaval tan atolondrado no podía llegar a ser su yerno, se negaba. Aunque si su hija lo amaba lo iba a respetar, yendo tras el muchacho para estamparlo pero lo iba a respetar.

—¿Y Mitsuki? ¿No te gusta Mitsuki?— interrogó el padre en un desesperado intento de que no fuera el rubio la causa de los desvelos de su hija.

—¡¿E-eh?! ¡Que no!— gritó Sarada atizando con sus palmas la superficie de madera mientras se levantaba como un resorte.— ¿Qué os pasa con los chicos hoy? ¡Estáis raros! Además, ¡Mitsuki es como mi hermano, papá!

Ambos progenitores se disculparon por las incesantes e intrometidas cuestiones, alegando que ella podía enamorarse de quien quisiera. La de pupilas de obsidiana se calmó, pero recriminó la actitud y se fue a su habitación. Sasuke y Sakura quedaron en silencio con el arroz a medio comer. No esperaban que la chica se enfureciera de esa manera, pero un aspecto positivo es que mañana se repondría de tal escándalo. Finiquitaron la vianda y adecentaron la vajilla. Sasuke se asomó entonces a la ventana para apreciar Konoha bajo los fulgentes candelabros nocturnos.

Era una noche desértica, con un tinte nostálgico aromatizando el ambiente. Las oficinas del Hokage se hallaban inusualmente sin iluminar, producto de lo que sería una extraña partida de Naruto a su residencia antes de lo habitual. Aupó sus orbes carbón al cielo, donde las estrellas lucían como farolillos de viento. Todo estaba en silencio, tranquilo por primera vez en lo que había sido años para el hombre. Estaba curtido para las incesantes batallas con sus enemigos, tanto que no rememoraba la exquisitez y belleza de una nocturnidad sosegada y muda. Pero ahora que retornó de nuevo a su morada todas las livianas y cotidianas cosas cobraban sentido nuevamente. Estas pernoctaciones en compañía de su familia desengrasaban su alma, lo hacían sentir vivo, así como lo hacía el Equipo 7 cuando era apenas un crío. Mentiría si dijera que no evocaba esos particulares momentos como una lenta reproducción, deteniéndose en aquellas pinceladas únicas que amó de esos tiempos: Naruto voceando sobre cumplir su sueño, Sakura siendo tan fastidiosa pero única para él y Kakashi leyendo sus curiosos libros y siempre llegando tarde. Eran situaciones que no había atesorado hasta que no las tuvo más. Haber desertado la aldea fue su peor error, tanto Naruto como Sakura lo hubieran reconducido hacia un buen camino.

—¿Te encuentras bien, cariño?— cuestionó Sakura, con una marcha hasta su posición. Sintió que la mujer acariciaba su hombro, por lo que tornó hacia ella, aún sorprendido por la belleza de su esposa.

—Sí.— afirmó y tras una pausa continuó.— Nunca debí abandonar la aldea.— sinceró devolviendo la mirada al ventanal.

Sakura formó una mueca de desencanto.

—Lo importante es que ya estás aquí, con nosotras.— sin embargo contó, con la mejor cara posible para confortarlo. Sasuke sintió una candente sensación en el pecho al volver a encontrar los ojos de la muchacha.

—Gracias por todo, Sakura.— acunó la mejilla rosada, sólo para más tarde pasar su diestra a la coronilla de la cabeza de la mujer, con el objetivo de nexar sus frentes con una pequeña presión que acortara la distancia entrambas.

La fémina percibió su pecho implosionar en miles de mariposas alborotando el lugar con su incesante aleteo. Su corazón golpeteaba raudo, pues deseaba saborear los labios del pelinegro, aquellos que siempre añoraba sin importar el momento. Y, cuando no aguantaba el deseo, lo hizo. Enraizó sus bocas bisoñamente, como si fueran aún unos adolescentes y sólo se atrevieran a una pequeña presión. Sin embargo, cuando ella era consumida por la lujuria, él leyó entre líneas y las enlazó de nuevo, sólo que en un –ahora– pasional beso. Sus lenguas juguetearon en cavidades ajenas un longevo rato, donde el tiempo era petrificado y el éxtasis era buscado. El hombre inspeccionó de reojo la habitación y, al ver que la descendiente de ambos parecía descansar, empujó suavemente a su consorte hacia el sofá, donde la tumbó y él se posicionó encima.

_Tras largos años volvieron a sentirse plenamente, uniéndose en cuerpo y alma._

_._   
_._   
_._

_—Eres mi hogar, Sakura. Nunca te dejaré sola._

_._   
_._   
_._


End file.
